Meeting Professor Oak/Enter Emerl and His friends/Pikachu's Entrance
Here is the scene of Ash meets Professor Oak, then Emerl and his friends and then his very first Pokemon Pikachu goes in Team Robot in Pokemon Movie: I Choose You!. (Now we go to Professor Oak's Lab, We cut to Professor Oak who was watering Oddish and Bellsprout who was dancing in happiness as Ash arrives) Ash Ketchum: '''Hey Professor Oak! I made it. I'm here! '''Professor Oak: '''Oh. Hello, Ash. '''Ash Ketchum: '''So, Professor Oak, where's my Pokemon?! '''Professor Oak: Ah, so you're the last of the four young ones starting out on their journeys today. (Now we go inside go inside to the laboratory) Ash Ketchum: '''I've thought about it a lot and it took me a really long time, but I finally decided. I'm gonna choose Squirtle! '''Professor Oak: '''I'm afraid Squirtle was chosen by a Trainer who wasn't late. (Flashback starts when Gary chose Squirtle and Flashback ends) '''Ash Ketchum: '''I've got no one to blame but myself. Okay, then I'll choose Bulbasaur! '''Professor Oak: Bulbasaur went with a trainer who also got here on time. (Flashback starts with the girl chose Bulbasaur and then ends) Ash Ketchum: Alright, I mean I really want Charmander! Professor Oak: Being a second late for a train or even a Pokemon can be a life changing. (Flashback starts with a trainer picks Charmander and then ends) Ash Ketchum: Does that mean I go on a journey without a Pokemon? Professor Oak: Well there is another but... Ash Ketchum: I'll take it! (Then we see Pikachu wandering around) Professor Oak: '''I think I should warn you that there is a problem with this last one. '''Ash Ketchum: '''So what? Since I was late, then I've got a problem with me, too! '''Professor Oak: '''All right. (Ash looks up seeing Pikachu's tail) '''Ash Ketchum: Awesome! All right then your my Pokemon! (He runs upstairs but then falls down, and then runs back up as Pikachu runs back down and so as Ash but trips) Emerl: Are you okay? Ash Ketchum: I'm fine. Who are you? Emerl: Emerl. And you must be, Ash right? Ash Ketchum: That's right. (Pikachu laughs) Professor Oak: This Pokemon is called "Pikachu." Ash Ketchum: It's so cute! Looks like I got the best one! Professor Oak: You'll see. Ash Ketchum: (Picks up Pikachu) Oh, yeah! Hi, Pikachu. My name is Ash Ketchum. You and I are gonna be best friends! (Pikachu zaps him) Professor Oak: It's the electric mouse Pokemon. Pikachu can rather be shy, but quite electrifiying when touch by you. Yoshi: That was shocking. Gmerl: This is the first time he met Pikachu. Professor Oak: All right then. If that's how you feel, this is Pikachu's Pokeball. (Professor Oak gives Ash a Pokeball) Ash Ketchum: '''Thanks a lot, Professor. '''Delia Ketchum: (Off-screen) Ash? (They turn to see Delia holding Ash's clothes and a backpack) Donkey Kong: Hello my lady. Sonic: Who is she? Ash Ketchum: It's my mom. Delia Ketchum: Remember you were going to head out on your journey right after getting your Pokemon, for goodness sake. (Cut to Ash already change his pajamas to his clothes) Tails: '''You look awesome. '''Ash Ketchum: Thanks. Delia Ketchum: '''Here. I packed shirts, underwear, a towel, your toothbrush and a sleeping bag. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Let's go, Pikachu! (Pikachu refuses) '''Delia Ketchum: Don't Pokemon usually go in there Pokeballs? Ash Ketchum: '''They sure do! Come on Pikachu get in. (Pikachu still refuses) '''Ash Ketchum: Get in your Pokeball! (Pikachu smack the Pokeball away and hits Ash on the face) Professor Oak: Oh right. This Pikachu hates getting into any sort of Pokeball. Ash Ketchum: Oh, it does? Now get in. (Ash tries to get Pikachu get inside it's Pokeball but smack it 4 times and hits Ash in the face and the Pikachu laughs) Sonic: Tisk, tisk, tisk. Pikachu doesn't want to get inside the Pokeball. Delia Ketchum: Wow! If your playing catch, then your good friends already! Ash Ketchum: Yeah, your right. We're best friends already. (Picks up Pikachu) Right? (Pikachu zaps everyone) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes